


What do you Think Happens when you Fuck with the Server Gods?

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Butcher Gang, Christmas Party, Christmas festival thing, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending?, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I didn't really ignore the plot with this one, I don't write character death most of the time so don't worry about that, I kinda changed the plot actually, Not much tho, Poison, Punz and Dream's friendship is underrated, Team Chaos bc yes, Whump, for once, mcyt - Freeform, might add some tags, pissed off Techno and Dream, probably, so is Techno and Dream's, they're PRICKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: The Confrontation at the Nether Portal goes differently.Dream and Techno have the same enemies, L'manburg hates them both with passion.and they have the same goal. To take down L'manburg.So why not team up to do it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), bc for some reason there is no tag for that
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 51
Kudos: 887





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> heyo
> 
> This isn't a one shot which is funny bc it's in Dream SMP oneshots lmao
> 
> I got this idea right before I was about to start school work which sucked but at the same time didn't.
> 
> After this, posting fics might be kinda slow since I do actually need to do work at some point ;-;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also they’re not actually gods in this lol it’s just what they’re known as

Techno and Tommy were running away from L’manburg as fast as possible cheering about how that went surprisingly well. They ran through the community house, nearing the portal. 

“Holy fuck! I can’t believe that worked!” exclaimed Tommy. Techno laughed.

“And then Connor just died!” added Techno, sending both into laughter. Both of their laughs got cut off when someone was leaning against the obsidian of the portal. The purple glow illuminating the masked figure. Dream was there, arms crossed and his mask covering his entire face. His hoodie was tied around his waist, showing off his sleeveless black turtleneck and the scars on his arms. He had on black jeans with a dagger on his thigh. His axe was hooked to his belt. Dream’s head turned slightly acknowledging that they were there. Tommy stepped back and stepped over slightly behind Techno. Techno started at the man, not really having a reaction. While most people on the server, like Tommy for example, would cower from the admin, Technobalde knew he would have a chance to get away and they shared a mutual respect for one another so getting in situations where they’d fight wasn’t very common. Tommy chugged a few potions along with Techno. The pig hybrid then brought out his picaxe and Tommy raised his sword. Dream didn’t react.

“Dream.” said Tommy. Dream popped his neck and stopped leaning on the obsidian, standing straight.

“Tommy.” said Dream, voice rough and unused. Techno looked between the two,

“How do you do Dream?” asked Techno nonchalantly. Dream turned to him and shrugged.

“Could be better.” answered the SMP leader. Tommy raised an eyebrow at Techno.

“What?” asked the pig hybrid. Tommy fumbled over his words.

“Do you not remember that he wants to kill me?!” yelled Tommy. Techno groaned and rubbed his ears.

“God, do you have to be so damn loud.” mumbled Techno. Techno looked to Dream, a danger glint in his eyes.

“And Dream knows you’re with me, I don’t think he wants to fight.” said Techno. Dream chuckled. 

“I understand your… worry about that Tommy, but that’s not why I’m here.” said Dream. Dream crossed his arms.

“I have a proposition for you Techno.” said Dream. Tommy and Techno eyed each other. 

“What is it?” asked Techno. Dream tapped his bare arm repeatedly as he thought. 

“I also have something for you as well.” said Dream, he pulled out an ender chest and placed it on the ground. Techno’s jaw dropped when he saw Dream pull out a shulker box and then place it on the ground.

“Why do you have one of those? Abusing your admin powers?” said Techno. Dream snorted.

“It was the one Drista left in my inventory, so I put it to use.” answered Dream. 

“What do you have in it?” asked Tommy. Dream smirked under his mask and dug around in the box. Techno and Tommy’s eyes widened when he pulled out a netherite sword, a trident and an axe. 

“I heard you were trying to get your weapons back today, so while you did that I stole these.” said Dream. Techno’s eyes widened.

“How?!” exclaimed Tommy. Dream chuckled. 

“I’m a master at stealth Tommy, it wasn’t very hard.” answered the masked man. Techno cleared his throat.

“So what do I have to do to get these?” asked Techno. Dream cocked his head before picking the items up and walking over to Techno. He held them out to him.

“Nothing actually.” said Dream. Techno cautiously removed them from his arms and put them in his inventory. 

“I’m giving those to you because it’ll help in your plans.” explained Dream walking back to the portal. 

“I prefer to discuss this… somewhere else. Never know who’s listening.” said Dream stepping into the portal. Techno and Tommy looked at eachother.

“The the FUCK?” said Tommy emphasizing the fuck. 

“I’m so confused on how he got these but I don’t care, let's go,” said Techno. Tommy grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

“We can’t just follow him into the nether! What if he tries to kill me? What if there's a trap?” rambled Tommy. Techno pulled his arm away.

“It’s fine,” said TEchno before stepping into the portal as well. Tommy gulped and stepped in after him. They reached the other side and Dream was waiting for them. 

“Thought you weren’t gonna follow me for a second there,” joked Dream before turning and walking. They followed behind, careful to keep their distance because Tommy wouldn’t stop pulling Techno back. They walked across Tommy’s wooden path and then Dream turned heading towards the portal that’d lead to Techno’s house. Dream went through it without a word, the others following quietly. Dream was still walking when they made it through, and he was heading towards Techno’s house. Tommy was getting quite annoyed with the silence and the walking and he was grumbling under his breath. 

“We’re almost there Tommy, stop being a baby.” said Dream. Tommy flipped him off and kept walking. Dream shivered, his exposed arms weren’t great for the weather but his hoodie wasn’t in good condition either. It had gotten torn in a little fight with Quackity when he was talking to Tubbo. Techno’s house came into view and he couldn’t help walking faster until he reached the stairs. He let Techno go first before following him inside. 

“Tommy, close the door.” said Techno. Tommy kicked the door with his foot slamming it shut. Dream sighed at the warmth as he sat next to the furnace, the hot metal almost burning his skin. Tommy laughed. 

“Cold Dream?” mocked Tommy. Dream probably would've kicked Tommy if he was close enough. 

“Doesn’t he want to kill you Tommy?” reminded Techno. Tommy jumped a good 3 feet away from Dream earning a laugh from the other two. Techno finished making him and Dream hot chocolate and he walked over to the other male, handing him the drink. 

“Thank you,” said Dream. Techno nodded and sat down on the couch. Tommy cautiously joined him. 

“So, what did you want to discuss?” said TEchno. Dream took a sip of the warm drink, ignoring how it burned his throat.

“You plan on taking L’manburg down right?” asked Dream. 

“I do, Tommy here is a different story. He hasn’t said he wants to yet. I don’t really get why but I can’t force him.” answered Techno. 

“Frankly, after today it’d be surprising if he didn’t want to.” said Dream looking at Tommy. 

“Oh shut up Dream.” grumbled Tommy. 

“I watched the whole thing go down. Techno has the same point I do.” said Dream. Techno nodded.

“Tubbo exiled you, tried to kill me, and hurt Phil. Pretty sure he’s not the same Tubbo he was Tommy.” said Techno. Tommy stood up.

“He only exiled me because of you Dream!” shouted Tommy. Dream sighed. 

“And I only exiled you because you are the problem Tommy. What you did could’ve started another war! George was the damn king and you thought it was a good idea to rob him? In the end this all started because of _you._ ” said Dream. Tommy stepped forwards. 

“Sorry I burnt down George’s house but in the end it's a HOUSE.” said Tommy It was Dream’s turn to stand up which made Tommy step back.

“Tommy, I accepted Tubbo’s terms for probation. It was you who tried to blackmail me using the one thing that you thought I cared about. See Tommy, after being here for so long, I’ve gotten a few enemies. I don’t have things I care about unless it's a person because having attachment to an object is a weakness, a vulnerability. You should know that better than anyone Tommy.” said Dream. Tommy gulped.

“Wow this is interesting. I didn’t know you were offered probation Tommy.” said Techno. Dream backed away and sat back down leaning on the furnace. 

“Fuck off Techno.” said Tommy also sitting back down.

“I can’t believe this, you said Dream didn’t give any other choice besides exile!” said Techno. 

“Well, I didn’t after he tried to blackmail me. He mocked me, said I was their bitch and tried to make me take down the obsidian walls and used my dead horse to do it.” added Dream. Techno whistled.

“Wow, Tommy you kinda fucked yourself over there.” said Techno. Tommy flipped him off.

“I couldn’t help it! He was taunting me through the whole talk about probation! I got pissed off! Then I saw the opportunity to get out if it and I went for it!” defended Tommy. TEchno laughed.

“You thought, it was a good idea to try to threaten and blackmail DREAM?” said Techno while laughing. Tommy turned red and ignored him best he could. Dream chuckled and cleared his throat. 

“Anyway, we got very off topic.” said Dream. 

“I want to help you take L’manburg down. If you’d let me join your side of course.” said Dream. Techno thought for a moment. 

“We have the same enemies. The Butcher Gang is going to try to kill me at the Christmas festival. I think it’d be a good time to show them what happens when they try to kill the god of the server and the Blood god.” said Dream. Tommy looked at Techno who was smirking.

“I too think that’d be a good idea.” said Techno. Tommy swallowed.

“But, what about Tubbo…?” whispered Tommy. Techno and Dream turned to him.

“Look, neither of us are gonna force you to join this but, looking at what happened last time…” said Techno. Tommy rubbed his arm nervously. He knew they were right but he just didn't want to let go. 

“How do we even know we can trust Dream? He’s a manipulative son of a bitch and he’s notoriously good at lying.” said Tommy. Techno looked at Dream.

“Good point.” added Techno. Dream looked between the two who were waiting for a sign that they could trust him. Dream reached behind his head and unclipped his mask, gently pulling it away from his face. He opened his eyes to see their shocked expressions.

“I trust you two enough to show you my face, I’m trusting you’ll do the same?” said Dream. Tommy and Techno looked at the blond. He had tons of freckles covering his face, along with scars, one cutting through his left eye and then one on his neck running up his cheek, another cutting through his lips. His eyes were vibrant green, the bags under his eyes dulling them. There was a slight red tint on his cheeks from the cold as well. 

“So? You trust me?” asked Dream. Techno and Tommy looked at each other before Techno stood up and held out his hand to his now maskless rival. 

“We trust you,” said Techno. Dream looked up and grinned. He grabbed Techno’s hand and pulled Dream to his feet. Dream put his hand in the center, Techno placed his on top. They looked at Tommy.

“You in kid?” asked Dream. Tommy looked at Dream and Techno. Tubbo had left him there, he exiled him and then never visited. Tubbo didn’t care, he only cared about the country Tommy helped build. L’manburg was the source of every problem. The first war, the election, Techno’s wither’s, Wilbur’s downfall, Tommy’s exile. It was all because of L’manburg and he needed to stop ignoring it. Tommy took a deep breath before stepping forward. He put his hand on Techno’s.

“Yeah.” said Tommy with a shaky smile. Techno and Dream grinned.

“Is team chaos back?” asked Techni. Tommy grinned along with Dream.

“Hell yeah and with a new member.” said Dream.

“Then let’s get to planning.”


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title explains it I suppose lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy the second chapter! 
> 
> I'm already working on the third and if it goes well it might be out later tonight or whenever bc time zones exist lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! Got some Punz and Sam in it as well! 
> 
> They aren't included a lot so I thought I'd include them :)))
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Punz is on our side as well.” said Dream. They had been planning on what to do the night of the festival based on how they planned to kill Dream. Dream said that they were planning on having Dream go up to do a speech but using a pitfall trap to trap him then drop TNT. A smart plan if the person you're trying to kill didn’t know about it but they weren’t that fortunate. 

“Punz is a good fighter, it’s good we have him.” said Techno. Dream nodded.

“Is Phil going to help?” asked Tommy. Dream and Tommy looked to Techno for an answer. 

“He probably will. After they put him under house arrest he was pissed.” said Techno.

“Nice, another ally.” said Dream. 

“Should we have a back up plan?” asked Tommy. 

“Oh most definitely, anything can backfire. While Dream is all for improvising, he’s the target with a lot of people wanting him dead so we’re gonna have a shit ton of plans and back up plans.” said Techno. 

“Oh come on now, I think I can handle myself.” said Dream. Techno scoffed.

“Whether you can or not we are still having back up plans.” said Techno. Dream crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Oh come on Big D, I know you like showing off but like Techno said, anything can go wrong and me and the blade want a chance to be in the spotlight!” exclaimed Tommy. Dream laughed and shoved Tommy. 

“Does Phil like, live here now?” asked Dream. Techno and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, that’s why this place is bigger.” said Techno. The pig hybrid stood up and walked over to his chests. 

“We have a good supply of potions and materials to make more. We’re good there, and I have my firework launcher now so we can make fireworks.” Techno went on a ramble telling them the stock of certain items like arrows and potions until footsteps were heard from upstairs. 

“Techno? Tommy?” called Phil. Dream looks at the latter.

“We’re down here!” called Tommy. Phil set his things in a chest and climbed down. He turned around and froze when he saw another person he didn’t recognize on the floor along with his two sons.

“Who’s this?” asked PHhil. Dream laughed and Phil recognized it immediately.

“Sorry for the surprise Phil,” said Dream. Phil was still confused as to why the leader of the SMP who had it out for Tommy was maskless in Techno’s base on the floor sharing what looked like a plate of bread.

“Your fine Dream, but could someone explain what the hell is going on?” asked Phil.

“We’re taking down L’manburg and Dream asked if he could help. We’ve been planning for a good while.” answered Techno. Tommy yawned. 

“Yeah, team chaos and all that shit.” muttered Tommy. Phil nodded.

“Well, now we have the two strongest on the server, it seems like we have this in the bag.” said Phil.

“I’d say we do. Me and Techno were going to infiltrate L’manburg tomorrow, see how the big stage they’re building for this is coming along.” said Dream stretching. Phil walked over and sat on the floor between Tommy and Dream. 

“Stage? For the festival?” asked Phil. 

“Yeah, they're going to try to pitfall trap Dream when he gives his big speech. The whole festival is a cover so they can try to kill him and gain power and respect or some bs.” said Techno. Phil nodded, grabbing a piece of bread biting into it. 

“Smart but I felt like they could do better,” joked Dream. Tommy yawned once again. 

“Can we like, sleep now? Dream already looks tired as fuck, Techno’s is always tired and I’m tired. Don’t know about Phil.” complained Tommy. Phil chuckled.

“Think we should go to bed,” said Phil. 

“You can use the guest room Dream.” said techno. Dream nodded, grabbing his hoodie and climbing the ladder, the others following. Everyone disappeared into their rooms, Dream made his way to the last room and went to close the door, a hand stopping him. 

“Techno?” asked Dream. Techno pushed the door open and stood in the door frame. He held his hand. He was holding a dark green hoodie.

“Noticed your’s was torn. Gotta be dressed appropriately for tomorrow.” said Techno. Dream chuckled and took the hoodie.

“Thanks for trusting me by the way. You didn’t have to. As Tommy said, I’m a notorious liar.” said Dream. Techno nodded.

“I’m still surprised that Tommy knew what the word notorious meant.” remarked Techno. Dream laughed.

“Good night Techno.” said Dream.

“Night.” said Techno walking away. Dream closed the door and looked at the hoodie. He threw it over his shirt. God he missed having sleeves. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers after taking his boots off. He laid down, staring out the window. It was a clear sky, the stars shined brightly. He snuggled under the covers letting the claws of exhaustion pull him into sleep. 

  
  
  
  


The next day was going surprisingly well. Techno and Dream woke up early to get out before Tommy could pester either of them. They stocked up on invis potions and were sneaking into L’manburg now. 

“How much invis you got?” asked Dream. Techno opened his inventory and counted the bottles.

“Six.” answered the pig hybrid. Dream sputtered. 

“Six?!” whisper shouted Dream. Techno shushed him while Dream couldn’t stop laughing.

“Jeez, how long did you expect to be here?” asked Dream. Techno rolled his eyes even though Dream couldn’t see him. 

“It’s always good to be prepared, Dream, this isn’t a manhunt.” said techno. Dream scoffed and they continued to walk around L’manburg, heading to the stage being built on the undestroyed land in front of it. They reached the land and hid behind stacks of wood. They peaked over to see Tubbo, Quackity, Ranoo and Fundy on the stage. 

“How’s it coming?” asked Fundy. 

“The trap is done, we just need to finish the decorations.” said Tubbo. Quackity stepped forward, Dream noticed the new scar on his face, near his jaw and smiled. He remembered hearing Techno saying he was going to put the pic through his teeth and he knew he wasn’t bluffing. 

“Good, we’re going to show that bastard he doesn’t mess with us. I’m done with him getting involved in shit that doesn’t involve him.” said Quackity. The other 3 nodded.

“Will George and Sapnap help us?” asked Tubbo. Dream felt himself freeze and Techno raised his eyebrows in surprise. QUackity looked at them.

“They aren’t very happy with Dream, they’re pissed at him actually.” said Quackity and Dream felt his heart shatter. Quackity sighed.

“But they said they wouldn’t help killing him, and said we should find another way to gain respect and power.” finished Quackity. Dream’s body sunk to the ground in relief. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. 

“It’s me,” said Techno. Dream tried to find his invisible friend but gave up rather quickly. 

“What is it?” asked Dream. 

“I noticed your breathing got quick and how much invis do you have?” said Techno. Dream looked in his inventory. He only had one but that should last him. He still had 2 minutes on his current potion. 

“I’m good, we’re leaving soon right?” asked Dream.   
“Yeah probably.” 

“Then my potion should last,” answered Dream. Techno nodded.

“I’m gonna get closer, see if I can get a look at how wide the trap is or how it works.” said TEchno Dream hummed in response and Techno began walking away. Dream saw another pile of wood. He chugged his last potion and ran over to it. He crouched behind the wood and waited until Techno returned, unaware of his invis wearing out. Frankly, he was unaware it was only a three minute potion instead of an eight minute so when his hoodie came into view his stomach dropped. 

“Fuck.” cursed Dream. He looked around for somewhere to go. He didn’t see anywhere to go so he was praying they wouldn’t walk over here.

“Hey can you get some wood Ranboo? We gotta work on covering up the trap.” said Quackity and Dream swears he was going to be the one who killed Quackity, at least once. He heard footsteps approaching and he sunk further to the ground. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t hide anywhere either. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. The wood behind his head was moved and he turned around. Ranboo is staring at him in shock and Dream raises a finger to his lips. 

“Please…” pleaded Dream. Ranboo looked at Dream then at the others. He gave Dream a quick nod before walking away. Dream’s breathing slowed until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost yelped if it wasn’t for Techno covering his mouth. 

“I asked you how much invis you had, enough is what you said.” said Techno. Dream just shrugged and Techno groaned. He pulled invis from his inventory and gave it to Dream who chugged the liquid, watching as he faded from view. Techno then grabbed Dream’s hood and proceeded to drag Dream away. Once they were out of L’manburg they both drank milk, the potion’s effects wearing off.

You are a handful.” said Techno. Dream grinned.

Was that not obvious?” asked Dream. Techno rolled his eyes and began walking, Dream joining him. Techno told Dream about the details of the trap, it was apparently encased in obsidian to prevent him from mining out and the redstone that was used was probably built by Sam or they got it from him at least. Dream made a mental note to ask Sam about it. It sounded impressive, but again, it wasn’t going to work if the person they’re trying to kill knew about it. They arrived at the nether portal.

“Why don’t you head back? I’m gonna go ask Sam about the redstone trap since you said he could’ve built it or given them the plans for it.” said Dream. 

“Sounds like a good idea. Don’t get caught though.” responded Techno. Dream waved as Techno stepped into the portal. He pulled out his communicator and messaged Sam, asking where he was. Sam responded almost immediately and Dream made his way to Pandora’s vault. After about 10 minutes of walking Dream got annoyed and decided to teleport. When he did, he appeared right next to Sam scaring the shit out of him. Dream and Punz cackled after Sam yelped. 

“Why Dream.” said the now flustered Sam. Dream let out a final wheeze before straightening up. 

“Sorry Sam, I got tired of walking.” answered Dream. Sam rolled his eyes.

“How’re you doing Dream?” asked Punz.

“Pretty well actually, Techno and Tommy accepted my proposition.” said Dream with a grin. Punz smiled and hugged Dream. 

“That’s awesome!” exclaimed Punz. Dream chuckled.

“It’s going well so far, I do have a question though.” said Dream, turning to Sam.

“Did anyone from L’manburg ask you have to make a pitfall trap with redstone?” asked Dream. Sam scratched his neck.

“Yeah actually, said they were going to set up mob traps for something.” answered Sam. Dream scowled. 

“Well, they lied to you. It’s a pitfall trap they’re going to use to kill me.” said Dream darkly. 

“What?” asked Punz and Sam. Dream sighed.

“I’m on their ‘hit list’. They want to kill me for power and respect but also just because Quackity hates me. They are having that Christmas festival to celebrate the ‘friendship between L’manburg and the SMP. It’s just a cover so they can murder me in front of a group of people.” explained Dream. 

“So they’re going to try to do what they did to Techno.” mumbled Sam. Punz chuckled.

“They couldn't even handle Techno! They had to kidnap his horse! Do they really think they can handle you?” asked Punz. Dream smield.

“I don’t know why they thought it was a good idea to try but I don’t care. We’re gonna take down L’manburg after their little attempt to murder me. I’ll fill you in Punz.” 

“Sam, do you have a copy of the blueprints?” asked Dream. Sam nodded and went over to his ender chest, retrieving the papers.

“They returned these to me after they were done, keep them. I don’t want to be responsible for you dying,” said Sam with a smile. Dream nodded and took the sheets, flipping through the complex plans.

“Thank you, I owe you one.” said Dream. Sam shook his head.

“Nah, you’re my friend. I’m doing it because I care about you. Now get those back to the group and stay safe.” said Sam. Dream smiled and pulled Sam into a hug, the older returning it. Dream pulled away and began to run off.

“Thank you! I’ll message you the plans Punz!” yelled Dream. The two waved and Dream disappeared from view, the plans tucked safely in his inventory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I really liked writing in Sam and Punz bc as I said they aren't in a lot of fics so it was cool i got to add them :)
> 
> Punz and Dream's friendship is underrated btw
> 
> He's legit Dream's like only ally rn there should really be more fics with them in it
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked this! 
> 
> thank you for the support! Love you guys! 
> 
> -Ash :)


	3. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy final chapter!
> 
> Imma be real honest, wasn't a big fan of this but my friend said it was good so i hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Got some more Punz friendship in here so that's pretty pog :)))
> 
> This was the longest chapter and the final so i hope you enjoy!

After a week of excessive planning because of Techno, the day of the festival arrived. Dream was in the guest room getting dressed for said occasion. He was told to dress formally by Tubbo but Dream couldn’t care less. He wasn’t going to get dressed up for his own death show, but he also has some class. He was wearing black jeans that weren’t ripped and black combat boots. He pulled on a forest green turtleneck sweater, pulling on a black wool trench coat. Nothing fancy but it was something other than the lime green hoodie and black jeans that were ripped in the knees. Despite MULTIPLE protests from Dream, he was forced to not bring his axe or anything like potions, so he decided he’d wear a belt and clip the dagger sheath to the back of it. It was basically completely hidden because of the trench coat and sweater. Dream looked in the mirror. He had the coat in his arms still so he could see the sweater. It fit nicely, showing off his hips. Not to be… egotistical but he thought he looked pretty damn good in it. Dream rolled his eyes at himself and pulled on the coat. He walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind him.

“Looking sharp Dream.” said Punz. Dream jumped and turned around. 

“I know how everyone feels when I do that now,” remarked Dream. Phil laughed fondly and walked over to his friend giving him a quick hug. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, thought I’d show up early before I accompany you to the festival since I’m also gonna help make sure you don’t die.” said Punz. Dream laughed.

“There’s no way I’m dying tonight, it takes a helluva lot more than a bunch of amateurs to kill me, plus we have back up plans in case of any surprises.” said Dream with a wink. Punz chuckled. 

“Looking pretty good yourself Punz, you actually took the ‘dress formally’ thing seriously.” commented Dream. Punz laughed. He was wearing a nice suit with a red tie. He wasn’t wearing the jacket though so he only had the white dress shirt and tie on. 

“Yeah, Tubbo gave it to me since I’m accompanying you to your death show,” said Punz. Dream grinned and walked down the stairs. Tommy, Techno and Phil were getting the final stuff ready. Dream noticed the abundance of cookies.

“Evening,” said Dream, walking over and grabbing a cookie. Phil turned around and greeted the duo.

“You look great,” said Phil. Dream rolled his eyes and punz thanked him.

“You looked stupid!” called Tommy. Dream threw one of the cookies at him earning a variety of colorful words.

“I happen to think I look damn good in the sweater thank you very much,” remarked Dream, biting into a cookie. 

“Of course you would,” said Techno. Dream huffed and crossed his arms and Tommy burst out laughing. Dream picked up one of the strength potions on the brewing stand and swirled the red liquid in the bottle. 

“We should get going, we don’t want to be late.” said Punz. Techno nodded.

“Don’t want them to think something is up and Dream’s normally very punctual so it'll be odd.” agreed Techno. Dream grabbed another cookie and wrapped it in a napkin. 

“I just know I’m gonna get hungry.” said Dream. 

“You know the signals right? If you think you need help, tap the podium 3 times or if you're away from the podium, scratch your neck or wrist. If you think you can handle it, tap the podium once. Okay?” said Techno. Dream rolled his eyes at techno's paranoia. 

“I got it, we’ve gone over this like a hundred times,” said Dream. He pulled the coat around his body when he opened the door, teh cold air smacking him in the face like a brick. 

“Yeah no,” said Dream, slamming the doors.

“What’re you doing?” asked Punz. 

“I love the cold but no.” remarked Dream.

“Is everyone ready to leave?” asked Dream. The others looked around.

“yeah, I think we’re ready to go,” said Phil. Dream smiled and pulled up his admin menu.

“Let’s go.” said Dream. He teleported them all to the outskirts of L’manburg, half of them nearly falling over but Punz who was already used to the feeling.

“Goddamn Big D! Give us a warning!” yelled Tommy. Dream shrugged.

“That’s for saying we looked stupid,” remarked Dream. He pulled his mask out, placing it over his entire face.

“Let's go Punz,” said Dream. Punz quickly joined Dream and the two began walking towards the festival. They arrived at the area and Dream had to stop himself from cringing because of how many lights there were. It was similar to the old stage they used to have when Schlatt was in power and when they did elections. There were lights and all sorts of festivities around the area. Most people there went quiet at the sight of Dream or shot the duo looks. Dream ignored all of them until his eyes landed on Sapnap and George who were eyeing him. He couldn’t read their expressions and he continued to look until he heard footsteps approaching them. 

“Good evening Dream!” called Tubbo. Dream turned around to see the young boy. He was in his normal president uniform but he had a Santa hat pin replacing his bee one and his tie was red and white stripes. Dream pushed his mask above his mouth and smiled fondly at him. 

“Merry Christmas Tubbo. This place looks fantastic.” said Dream. Tubbo smiled brightly at him.

“Fundy, Quackity and Ranboo really went all out with decor,” commented Tubbo. 

“Hello to you as well Punz!” greeted the president. Punz waved. Fundy came up next to him.

“Fundy will show you to your seats! You have special front row seats,” said Tubbo with a wink. Dream nodded.

“Have a great time!” said Tubbo before running off. Fundy led Dream and Punz to a table with a pair of seats and the two sat down. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” asked the fox. Dream thought a moment before nodding.

“Do you have wine?” asked the masked man. Fundy gave a quick nod and called over Quackity who came over with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“Good Evening Quackity, your suit looks nice,” complemented Dream knowing for a fact it’d strike a nerve acting so normal. Anything Dream said to him would strike a nerve whether it was even just a greeting, the 20 year old always seemed to get pissed. Dream couldn’t fight the cocky smirk that made its way onto his face when Quackity eye twitched in annoyance. Dream leaned forward getting in Quackity’s face as he poured Dream’s glass of wine. 

“The scar looks nice too, where’d you get it?” asked Dream innocently. Quackity jerked away from Dream and didn’t even finish pouring his wine, just leaving the bottle there and stormed off. Fundy placed the menus on the table before running after Quackity, calling his name. Punz took a sip of the red wine and glanced at Dream.

“Wow. He looked pissed.” commented Punz. Dream chuckled. 

“That little prick has been pissing me off a lot lately so I thought I’d do the same,” said Dream. Punz laughed. The two sat there talking quietly while Quackity would deliver their food, Dream would occasionally throw in a witty remark and piss him off. Dream noticed that Tubbo was walking over with their refills of wine.

“Sorry, Quackity was uh, having some trouble so I came to deliver these,” said Tubbo nervously. Dream and Punz had to stop themselves from bursting out laughing. Eventually, Tubbo made his way up to the stage. 

“Good evening everyone! Welcome to the festival!” exclaimed Tubbo. Dream eyed him while he gave an introduction speech about why everyone was there and what the point of the event was. Dream looked at the spot where Tommy, Phil and Techno were supposed to be. He saw them watching for anything suspicious. Something felt weird though, he didn’t know what it was but his thoughts were interrupted by Punz elbowing him in the side.

“You’re about to be called on stage,” whispered Punz. Dream nodded. He hadn’t eaten any of the food he was given, he wasn’t going to risk it being poisoned or something. The only thing he had was two glasses of wine from an unopened bottle. 

“I would like to welcome the Dream SMP leader! Dream would you join us on stage!” said Tubbo. Dream smiled and stood up, making his way to the stage. He walked up the stairs, that feeling of dread only growing. He hadn’t realized it all night but Ranboo was nowhere to be seen. Was he going to do something? Fuck why hadn’t he noticed. Dream walked across the stage, he shook Tubbo’s hand. 

“Would you like to speak?” asked Tubbo. Dream eyed the 3 hiding, he saw Techno nod. Dream smiled.

“It would be my pleasure.” said Dream. He walked up to the podium and tapped the mic.

“Good evening everyone,” said Dream. 

“I know quite a few of you heavily dislike me right now because of some of my… choices but tonight we forget those differences and we just celebrate christmas.” said Dream. Now to stall while he waits for the inevitable. He continued speaking, talking about L’manburg and the SMP’s past relationship, then he moved into other topics like Pandora’s vault and how it was nearly complete giving special thanks to Sam. The other 3 were watching everything with unease.

“Am I the only one getting weird vibes from this?” asked Tommy. Techno and Phil shook their hands. 

“No, something’s off. No one is even near where the lever to open the trap is. It’s almost 15 feet away from everyone on the stage who wants to kill him.” said Phil. 

“And Ranboo is nowhere to be seen, Dream is noticing something’s up to.” added Techno. Just as Dream finished talking about the vault, Quackity moved off the stage. Dream’s head snapped towards him, Dream refocused and continued, finishing up his speech.

“Let’s all have a good night.” finished Dream. The audience clapped and he stepped to the side. Dream nearly lost it when Tubbo stepped back to the podium, he would fall to, God what the hell is going on?! 

“We have one more surprise for tonight though. L’manburg has been struggling with earning power from the SMP. We’re smaller but I feel like we deserve some form of respect especially considering this nation’s history,” said Tubbo with a chuckle. 

“We actually had a surprise planned for Dream! But a friend, let us know that he already knew about it.” said Tubbo. Dream’s eyes widened under his mask and Techno, Tommy and Phil got on high alert immediately. Quackity came back to the stage, he was with Ranboo. Dream noticed how disheveled the other looked. He looked tired and his hair and shirt were messed up. Ranboo immediately looked at Dream. He closed his eyes and shook his head weakly, mouthing the words, ‘I’m sorry’. Dream tensed. What the hell happened to him. 

“Thankfully! We got Ranboo to tell us so we planned a new surprise!” exclaimed Quackity. Dream swallowed thickly. Tubbo pulled something out from his suit. Dream raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper. 

“Would you like to come to the podium and receive your present Dream?” asked Tubbo inconnectly. Dream took a nervous step forward, he saw Punz with a scared expression, and Tommy, Techno and Phil were all standing up now, ender pearls ready. Dream took the sheet of paper from Tubbo and the younger stepped back. Dream gulped, something was wrong, something was wrong, something was very WRONG. Dream opened the sheet of paper and read the contents. It might as well have been random shit scribbled onto the paper but it was just enough to get Dream where they wanted. 

“Let the festival begin.” whispered Tubbo. Dream’s eyes widened and he heard the sound of a lever being pulled but it wasn’t the same lever as the pitfall trap. A sound was heard from above and he saw at least 20 dispensers and then suddenly, arrows were shooting from the stage roof. Dream jumped back an arrow just missing his head, he sidestepped, ducked and spinned. While he may be fast, a few lucky arrows managed to graze him but he was never hit. Dream’s head snapped to Punz who was holding a shield.

“DREAM CATCH!” yelled Punz. He tossed the shield and Dream caught it with ease and crouched, bringing it over his head. Arrows buried themselves into the shield at a rapid, consistent pace until the arrows ceased. He froze and scanned his body for arrows, not seeing any. His breathing was fast and choppy, his hair was messy and the sleeve of his coat was falling off his shoulder. The crowd was silent, some standing with concerned gazes, while others looked pissed. Punz had an ender pearl at the ready. Dream stood up and threw the shield to the side. Blood ran down his neck from an arrow that grazed him right under his cheek. He had multiple cuts on his body but none of them were lifethreathing. Dream pulled his sleeve back up and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, pushing it out of his face. He looked at Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy and to his surprise they were grinning. 

“You missed.” said Dream darkly. Quackity laughed, it wasn’t his normal laugh, it was wild and loud. He smirked. 

“Did we?” said Quackity. Dream suddenly felt his vision go in and out and he stumbled backwards. 

“The fuck?” mumbled Dream. Quackity picked up one of the arrows. 

“These weren’t normal arrows  _ buddy.  _ They were doused in multiple positions, including weakness, poison and good ole blindness.” said Quackity. Dream stumbled backwards, as agonizing pain coursed through his body. He screamed and he fell to the ground, hugging himself. Punz took immediate action, running up to the stage. He fell to his knees next to Dream. 

“Dream, fuck. Dream!” yelled Punz. People in the crowd stood up. Niki had a hand over her mouth as she watched Dream writhe in agony on the floor. Captain Puffy had her arms around Niki to comfort her. Sam was frozen in place, the sound of his friend’s screams of pain making him unable to move. Georeg and Sapnap, despite having some issues with Dream, were watching the events go down with anger flooding their senses. Everyone else was watching the scene unfold in front of them. 

“What the fuck is this!?” screamed Eret angirly. Tubbo smiled.

“An execution.” answered Tubbo. Quackity marched up to the podium and gripped the sides.

“We are a country, but we aren’t treated like one! We’re called weak and we’re disrespected after everything we’ve been through! So we came to the conclusion that the only way to gain power was to kill someone who had a lot of it!” yelled Quackity. George and Sapnap stepped forwards. 

“That's not how you fucking do it Quackity!” yelled Sapnap followed by multiple yells of protest. Quackity just laughed while Tubbo and Fundy cheered from behind. Punz pulled Dream into his lap. Punz watched as he shook violently in his lap, hacking up blood. Dream was horrified. His vision was completely dark which amplified his hearing and touch so every little noise and every little touch sent pain through his body or head. His limbs felt heavy from the weakness, the only thing they were doing was twitching as the poison sent waves of agony throughout his entire body while also making him feel increadly sick. 

“Shit!” cursed Punz when Dream coughed up a dangerous amount of blood. Ranboo ran over to Dream and Punz.

“There was enough potion on those to kill him,” said Ranboo. Punz’s head snapped towards Ranboo.

“Go find milk!” yelled Punz. Rambo nodded and quickly left the stage. Punz refocused on Dream. He removed his mask, not wanting the blood running from his nose to pool in the porcelain. He looked around, eyes scanning for any sign of Ranboo with milk or Techno, Tommy or Phil. Where the hell were they!? Quackity’s laughter was cut off suddenly. Punz turned around sharply and saw an arrow embedded in his side. Techno was behind the seats, holding a crossbow up to his face. Tommy and Phil were next to him, swords out.   
“Quackity!” yelled Fundy and Tubbo. Techno huffed and lowered his crossbow. He began walking to the stage, the other two following. They walked up the stairs and stopped. Quackity scrambled away from Techno, Tubbo and Fundy stepped away. Tommy and Tubbo locked eyes and Tommy scowled at him and looked away. Ranboo came back and he was holding a bucket of milk. 

“Go give that to him, we’ll handle this.” said Phil. Ranboo nodded and ran over to Dream. Punz room to milk from his hands and Ranboo held Dream’s head while Punz slowly poured milk into his mouth. Dream coughed again but Punz ran his hands through Dream’s hair, quietly whispering reassuring words to him. Quackity watched as Dream began coughing less and less. 

“You fucker,” spat Quackity at Techno. Techno grinned and walked over, crouching in front of Quackity, relishing the look of fear on the other’s features. 

“It’s nice to see you as well Quackity.” said Techno. Quackity was going to speak again until Techno brought his fist down on Quackity’s face. Techno stood up and walked over to Dream while Tommy and Phil cornered Tubbo and Fundy.

“Arms up pricks,” said Tommy. 

“Why are you helping them Tommy?!” yelled Fundy. Tommy frowned.

“Because they didn’t abandon me like you did.” replied Tommy, making sure to look at Tubbo. 

“Tommy-” started Tubbo but Tommy raised his sword to his throat.

“I don’t want your excuses.” spat Tommy. Phil put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m done with your stupid excuses, you could’ve visited me. You could’ve been there for me but you weren’t. Even the guy who exiled me was there more than you! And he even ADMITTED that he wasn’t always trying to fuck with me and that we did just have fun together. Then Techno let me live with him, he feeds me and keeps me company even though I’m annoying as hell sometimes. If they could do that for me, then so could you.” finished Tommy. Phil glanced over at Techno who was helping with Dream.

“You okay Dream?” asked Techno. Dream’s eyes cracked open, he couldn’t see very much, the blindness was still wearing off but he nodded weakly.

“Good,” said Techno. 

“You d-didn’t plan for that one,” joked Dream. Techno stared at him before chuckling.

“Nope, I didn’t but I’m quite pissed so we’re going through with the finale.” responded Techno. Dream’s gave a shaky grin, his body was still fighting off the poison, a painful experience really. Techno stood up and looked at Phil, nodding. Phil grinned and sheathed his sword. He walked to the microphone, ignoring the arrows littered around the area.

“I suggest leaving, we’re gonna blow up L’manburg because if this wasn’t a clear enough example of how corrupt this place has become then I don’t know what it.” said Phil. He looked at everyone down there, they understood. Dream coughed and Punz helped him sit up. Dream looked at Phil.

“Wilbur was right when he blew this place up the first time,” said Dream. Punz helped him stand up and he put a hand on Phil’s shoulder.

“He said it’d never be the same and the citizens of L’manburg should’ve listened.” finished Dream. Phil nodded.

“Sorry for the shit festival everyone. Now you know it was just a cover to kill me, kinda ironic how Tubbo planned the same thing that killed him,” said Dream bitterly. Dream looked at Techno and pulled away from Punz. Punz, Tommy and Phil left to go to their separate buttons that would set their TNT off. The two stood in front of Fundy, Quackity and Tubbo. 

“This is your fault you know,” said Techno. Everyone was fleeing from the area, all standing on the stairs to watch L’manburg blow. Tubbo sighed.

“I know,” admitted the 16 year old. Quackity shot up at the confession.

“It’s their fault Tubbo! Dream involves himself in everything and Techno destroyed the place!” said Quackity. 

“God, shut up Quackity. This is the end.” said Dream. Quackity glared at him, Fundy stayed silent and Tubbo stared at the ground. 

“It’s still not fair though,” said Tubbo. 

“L’manburg should get another chance with new leaders! With people who won’t corrupt it!” said Tubbo. 

“You know that won’t work,” said a voice from behind Dream and Techno. They turned to see Ranboo standing there. He stepped forwards.

“This place is awful, it’s history. It’s leaders, past and present ones. It’s all so… grim. And it’s the cause of every single problem on the server.” said Ranboo. 

“But that can change! Why the hell can’t you see that?!” yelled Quackity. Dream sighed.

“This is getting old, let’s go.” said Dream, turning to leave. Techno nodded and Ranboo headed off the stage.

“Why the hell do you even care so much? So we tried to kill you, big deal, almost everyone on this damn server has.” spat Quackity. Dream and Techno smirked.

“And anyone who has got what was coming to them.” said Techno facing them. 

“Because that’s what happens when you fuck with gods.” finished Dream. Dream teleported them to the outskirts and them L’manburg was gone in the blink of an eye, the only thing there was a smoking crater and the 3 death messages that popped up on everyone’s communicators. Dream and Techno admired the crater, fist bumping soon after.

“That went well.” said Dream. Techno chuckled.

“Not really but you didn’t die so i guess it went okay.” said Techno with a shrug. Dream noticed Ranboo behind them and turned around.

“You okay kid?” asked Dream. Ranboo nodded shyly. 

“I’m sorry about telling them, I didn’t want to but they were pressuring me so much and I didn’t know what to do and then the words just came out,” apologized Ranboo. Dream sighed.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” responded Dream with a smile.

“Yeah, your free from that shithole now.” added Techno. Ranboo nodded and smiled at them. 

“Dream! Techno!” yelled Tommy. They looked and saw Phil, Punz and Tommy walking towards them. The young blond was waving at them. The trio made their way over to them. 

“You three good?” asked Phil. 

“We’re fine Phil,” answered Techno. Phil sighed in relief.

“That was pretty intense in it’s own way,” said Punz with a chuckle. Drema laughed.

“It was but it was also fun as hell,” responded Dream. 

“You nearly died, how was that ‘fun’?” asked Techno. Dream shrugged.

“I nearly die all the time, not very different but I will admit this was probably the most painful one,” said Dream. 

“I bet, we should head home, get you patched up Dream, then get some rest.” said Phil. 

“I 100% agree,” answered Tommy. 

“I’m probably gonna head home too, it’s pretty late.” added Punz. Dream slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Like hell you are, come back to Techno’s because there’s no way we aren’t going to eat and no one deserves to be alone on Christmas eve, AND Ranboo is coming with us so you can too,” said Dream. Punz chuckled.

“Fine, fine.” agreed Punz getting a cheer from Dream. The group began their trip back home since Dream said he was too exhausted to teleport six people that far. It began to snow on their way back. They were all relieved that the place that caused them so much pain was finally gone. This was also just another example that you should never mess with the gods of the server because they’ll never fail to make you regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy that's the end unless you want an epilogue or something but I don't really know what i'd do with that lol
> 
> still hate this lmao but
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Sorry of you were expecting more! 
> 
> Anyway, I should have a Punz, Sam and Dream oneshot in the works next so get excited for that lol
> 
> Love you guys! Thanks for the comments and support!
> 
> -Ash :)


	4. Author's Note!

There's been some people asking to make fanart! And I just wanted to say it is perfectly fine for anyone to make fanart as long as they credit me!

This goes for all of my oneshots and my main story Gotta Protect :)

I'd love to see it if you make some! 

Contact me here :)

Insta: hammy1o1 (pfp is a doggo)

Tumblr: hamham1o1

Im pretty active on both but Im on insta way more so it'd probably be better to send them there :)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! 2nd one is basically done! 
> 
> I happened to like this idea lol hope you guys did too :)
> 
> Love these three and i just want them to get along so I'm writing it that way :))
> 
> Anyway! I hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Next one should be out really soon! 
> 
> Love you guys! ❤️ Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
